


Getting To Know You

by StutteryPrince



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: also he mute, he is the opposite of rgb so he freely shows pride and affection for his niece, negative is a sweetheart to hero and you can't convince me otherwise, this is some cute scary uncle/niece bullshit going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: It wasn't fair that he didn't get to spend any time with her beyond scaring her half to death when that stupid buffoon got a little too friendly with water! Well, not this time, damn it! This time, HE was going to get to spend time with Hero whether that unconscious fool liked it or not!Now, if only the consequential headache was optional.





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Capital! I have an RGB roleplay blog: no-attachment-whatsoever.tumblr.com

_ Oh no. _

 

This was, surprisingly, the only thing that entered Hero's mind as she watched the beaten up group of Fears race off and away. They had been ambushed by them and Hero had managed to get away, but they had gotten hold of RGB and threw him into the river. They had started to advance on Hero, slowly to entice more terror from her, but the next thing she knew, that weird dark version of RGB was standing in front of her, his cane through the eyes of the Fear closest to her.

 

The Fears had tried to run, but the dark RGB was absolutely ruthless, even crueler than the last she had seen him. For a while, he let no Fear get away, snatching them up, dragging them back, and snapping them in half with his bare hands. Soon, he appeared to be satisfied with what he had done, allowing the remain Fears to flee.l while he stood there, panting and little less angry.

 

Hero sat there, shaking as she stared at him, wondering what he would do next. Slowly, he turned to her, the eye on his screen looking down at her with something Hero couldn't deduce. Regardless, she yelped and jumped, scrambling back and raising her arms to protect herself as he turned fully, taking a few steps toward her.

 

_No no please don't be scared_ _I just wanna make sure you're okay,_ he wanted to say, but all that came out was a loud crack of static. He cursed himself, tapping his foot as he tried to think of how to get her to trust him, when he felt a sharp pain cut through his mind.

 

_ Oh no. No no no no! It's my turn! I'm not losing this chance again!  _ He yelled at himself as he gripped his head and staggered, trying his damnedest to put RGB’s conscious back to sleep.

 

_ Please! Please let me spend time with her! It's not fair! _ Right as he considered jumping in the lake to send RGB away again, the headache dulled slightly and he found himself still with Hero, who was looking at him with more confusion than fear. 

 

Slowly and with the grace of a drunken donkey, he sat down the ground, holding his throbbing head in his hands and groaning silently. He soon laid down on his side instead, still trying to decide if the pain was worth it.

 

Hero watched him as he moved, tilting her head like a curious puppy as she observed. As much as she was afraid of this version of her guide, watching him shake on the ground with his head in his hands was chipping away at the fear she had. After a moment more of watching him shudder, Hero stood, taking cautious steps toward him, approaching him like one would an angry and rabid dog.

 

_ Ow ow ow ow ow ow...Christ, I must look pathetic… _ he mused, curling into himself a bit as he tried still to chase off the remains of the headache. He didn't notice Hero kneeling next to him, her hand shakily hovering over him. She carefully touched his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

 

“Hey, uh, are...are you okay?”

 

He jumped and sat up quickly, moving away from her a little in surprise. He stared at her, his head tilted a little, and Hero could have sworn his eye was just a little bit wider. Shifting so he was sitting with his legs crossed, he waited patiently for Hero to do the same, even motioning for her to do so when she didn't understand.

 

“Oh. You want me to sit like you?”

 

When he nodded, Hero complied and plopped down on the group, crossing her legs like him. They sat in a thick silence, Hero fidgeting back and forth and looking anywhere but him. Though he seemed harmless at the moment, he was still the same person she had seen rip a Fears head off only moments ago.

 

“So,” she couldn't help but giggle a little when he jumped to attention, having been watching at the lake, “Are you...RGB?”

 

He put a finger to his chin before he shrugged, doing a “so-so” sign with his hand. Hero once again couldn't suppress a titter, watching with interest as the bottom of the eye on his screen curved slightly, almost as if he was smiling. 

 

“Then who are you?”

 

He did something with his hands, a few of what Hero assumed to be signs that caused her to tilt her head. When she didn't respond, he performed the same signs again and again, tilting his head as well.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't understand.”

 

He seemed to huff a little, tapping his chin before snapping and catching his cane when it jumped off the ground next to him. Setting it back down, he gestured for her to come closer, shuffling closer himself and holding out his hand. Hero moved with caution still, moving so they were knee to knee and placing her hand in his. He turned it so her palm was up, glancing at her to make sure she was paying attention.

 

Slowly, he traced an “N” in her palm before he held up his hands, two fingers pressed against his palm, the first sign he had shown her. Hero squinted, trying to understand, before it finally clicked.

 

“Oh! Sign language! So you can't speak at all?”

 

He shook his head and Hero smiled.

 

“Then you really are the opposite of RGB!”

 

His eye widened before it closed with a curve at the bottom again, his shoulders shaking as if he was laughing. Soon, he collected himself and held his hand out again, Hero putting her hand is his much less timidly.

 

“So, you started with N. What's next?”

 

He traced an “E” into her palm next, placing his index fingers together, forming a fist with one hand and keeping the other hand open.

 

“N-E…”

 

“G” was next. He placed his fists on top of each other, watching as she traced the letters into the ground next to her.

 

“N-E-G…”

 

“G” was followed by “A”. He placed his index finger in between his thumb and other index finger, his eye widening as she repeated the motion after drawing the letter on the ground.

 

“N-E-G-A…”

 

Now it was “T”. He held out his hand and touched his finger to the side, so he was more so pointing at it. Hero copied the sign, looking at him for confirmation she was doing it right. When he nodded, she beamed and wrote the letter down.

 

“N-E-G-A-T…”

 

“I” was the next letter he wrote into her palm. He performed a sign that was similar to “E”, but instead he touched his index finger to his middle finger. Hero did it herself after she write it down and her watched her repeat the last three letters with her hands, adorably spelling “A-T-I”.

 

“N-E-G-A-T-I…? What's next?”

 

Hero had an honest guess as to what it could be, but she had since learned that the things she expects aren’t usually what’s going to happen. He drew a “V” into her palm, holding up his hands and making a “V” with two fingers, holding them against his palm. 

 

“N-E-G-A-T-I-V...Lemme guess the next letter!”

 

He gestured to her in a, “Be my guest!” kind of way, sitting up straight as he watched her fiddle with her hands. Her tongue was out in concentration as she pressed her index fingers together, one hand open and closed.

 

“‘E!’ Right?”

 

He nodded and clapped happily, his eye closing and curving at the bottom again.

 

“N-E-G-A-T-I-V-E. That spells...Negative?”

 

“Negative” nodded eagerly, pointing to himself before spelling out his name once more. When Hero copied him, his eye curved again and it nearly looked like he was squinting and it suddenly connected with Hero that this was his way of smiling. She watched as he clapped again and she couldn’t help but wonder why she found him to be scary before, her laughter loud and boisterous compared to his silent chuckles of happiness.

 

But the happy moment was cut short when Negative suddenly grimaced and gripped his head, doubling over and falling to his side on the ground. 

 

“Negative!”

 

Hero rushed to his side as fast as she could sit up, shaking him lightly and worrying at her lip when he didn’t respond beyond shaking violently and curling into himself. His eye was shut tight and his screen was crackling with static, white noise powering out of his speakers.

 

_ Damn it, you coward. Why are you so insistent to wake up? Can’t I have more than a moment with her? _ He questioned the unaware consciousness of RGB, cringing as the willpower he was using to keep RGB asleep broken a little. 

 

“Negative, what’s wrong?”

 

He glanced at her and she gasped as she caught a glimpse of a familiar color test bar across the bottom of his screen.

 

“Is RGB coming back now?”

 

Negative managed to nod, rolling his head back to it’s original position and closing his eye. He couldn’t hold on much longer and he could hear his blue flowers starting to shatter, meaning that his hold was lessening even more.

 

Carefully, but quickly, he forced himself to sit up, pressing the bottom of his screen against her forehead before he pulled back and ruffled her hair. Before she could even respond, he jolted violently, his head jerking as static overtook the screen and RGB’s familiar mouth appeared on screen. There all sorts of colors pouring down his suit front, but cyan and yellow were the ones causing the biggest stains as he fell back, unconscious. 

 

Hero stared with wide eyes at her guide, back to himself but knocked out completely, and touched her head gingerly to where Negative had pressed his screen to her forehead.

 

“Was that what I think it was...?”

 

Hero pulled her hand back and couldn’t help but stick her tongue out at what she could only assume was ink on her fingers, spelling out as much of “Negative” as she could in the grass with it. Satisfied with a splotchy work, Hero sighed as she stood, lightly kicking RGB as she watched his colors flash with static, the occasional “PLEASE STAND BY” occasionally appearing. She climb up on his chest, putting a hand above her eyes and looking out in the distance. Suddenly remembering something RGB had said about trees always being safe, she locked onto a small set of trees in the distance, nodding to herself.

 

“C’mon, RGB. Let’s find a safe place.”

 

Plopping his hat on her head, Hero reached down to collect his cane, but stood short when she noticed the Fear head still attached to it. She stared at it for a moment, wondering why Negative usually choose to make a scythe of some sort whenever he had the chance, at least from the few times she had seen him fight. Deciding it was kind of cool, Hero removed the Fear head and held it in her hand as she hooked the cane to the back of RGB’s bowtie. Realizing she would need both hands to drag RGB, Hero searched her clothes for any pockets, huffing when she came up empty. She pondered slipping it up her sleeve, but she figured she might accidentally cut herself if she shifted incorrectly.

 

That’s when her eyes cast downward to her chest.

 

“Hm.” 

 

Hero began pulling the dormant RGB along with both hands on the cane, the Fear head tucked neatly in her schism. She was patiently waiting for any ill effects, but with each passing second where nothing happened, she grew more and more relieved. She walked with a bit more pep in her step, humming to herself as she looked over her shoulder at her companion.

 

“Negative. Hope we can meet again one day, but without RGB dying... _ maybe. _ ”

 

Laughing to herself, Hero continued along, humming “Spoonful of Sugar” to herself as she marched toward the trees. 

 

Unknown to Hero, the ink she had smeared on the grass had sprouted little blue flowers, barely spelling out, “NEGATIVE.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used the British Sign Language cause, ya know, they're British.  
> What's this? Capital! I have an RGB roleplay blog: no-attachment-whatsoever.tumblr.com


End file.
